memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2016 productions
[[image:Star Trek 50 ans.png|thumb|Star Trek 50 ans 8 septembre]] Événements / Production Star trek beyond, neutre.jpg Starfleet academy experience.png| Ultimate Voyage.png| 50 ans 50 artistes, exposition paris.jpg| For the Love of Spock.jpg| * 13 mai au 5 septembre - Star Trek: "The Starfleet Academy Experience" à Ottawa en Ontario, Canada (Billetterie ca) * 22 juillet - Sortie US, canadienne (québécoise et Nouveau Brunswick) de * 17 août - Sortie française, belge et suisse romande de "Star Trek Beyond" / "Star Trek sans limites" * 5 septembre - "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative * 8 septembre - Star Trek: 50 ans. * 9 septembre - "Building Star Trek", documentaire sur Arte ** 5 septembre - aux USA sur Smithsonian Channel * 9 septembre - "True stories - Star Trek", documentaire sur Arte * Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage - Ciné-concerts ** 13 octobre - Paris - France * Du 11 au 26 novembre - "Star Trek - 50 ans 50 artistes, exposition à Paris * 6 décembre - "For the Love of Spock", documentaire de Adam Nimoy Diffusion récurrente tant sur la télévision que sur internet: * "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative * 19 septembre - Mise en ligne et première diffusion en VF de et de "Star Trek: The Original Series" sur la chaîne Netflix * 25 octobre - Mise en ligne de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" sur Netflix * Mi-décembre - Mise en ligne de "Star Trek: The Animated Series" et "Star Trek: Enterprise" sur Netflix * Fin décembre - Mise en ligne de "Star Trek: Voyager" sur Netflix Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * 22 février - "Miasma" de Greg Cox * 23 février - "The Latter Fire" de James Swallow * 26 avril - "Elusive Salvation" de Dayton Ward * 28 juin - Star Trek: "Legacies" #1: "Captain to Captain" de Greg Cox * 26 juillet - Star Trek: "Legacies" #2: "Best Defense" de Greg Cox * 30 août - Star Trek: "Legacies" #3: "Purgatory's Key" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * 27 décembre - "The Face of the Unknown" (+ version roman audio) de Christopher L. Bennett TNG * 27 septembre - Star Trek: "Prey" #1: "Hell's Heart" de John Jackson Miller * 25 octobre - Star Trek: "Prey" #2: "The Jackal's Trick" de John Jackson Miller * 29 novembre - Star Trek: "Prey" #3: "The Hall of Heroes" de John Jackson Miller DS9 ; Pocket Books * 31 mai - "Force and Motion" de Jeffrey Lang * 4 juillet - "Rules of Accusation", e-roman de Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann VOY ; Pocket Books * 26 janvier - "Full of Lies" de Kirsten Beyer ENT ; Pocket Books * 24 mars - "Rise of the Federation" #4: "Live by the Code" de Christopher L. Bennett Autres sagas * 22 juillet - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #1: "Feuer gegen Feuer" de Bernd Perplies et Christian Humberg * 18 août - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #2: "Der Ursprung allen Zorns" de Bernd Perplies et Christian Humberg * 19 septembre - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #3: "Ins Herz des Chaos" de Bernd Perplies et Christian Humberg * 5 septembre - Star Trek: "Department of Temporal Investigations" #4: "Time Lock", e-roman, de Christopher L. Bennett * 3 octobre - "Strange New Worlds 2016", e-roman contenant: ** "Dilithium Is a Girl's Best Friend" de Neil Bryant ** "A Christmas Qarol" de Gary Piserchio et Frank Tagader ** "The Sunwalkers" de Kelli Fitzpatrick ** "The Seen and Unseen" de Chris Chaplin ** "The Façade of Fate" de Michael Turner ** "The Manhunt Pool" de Nancy Debretsion ** "The Dreamer and the Dream" de Derek Tyler Attico ** "The Last Refuge" de Roger McCoy ** "Life Among the Post-Industrial Barbarians" de John Coffren ** "Upon the Brink of Remembrance" de Kristen McQuinn Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 6 janvier - Star Trek: "New Visions" #10: "Mister Chekov", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 23 mars - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 3" contenant: ** "Resistance" ** "1971/4860.2" ** "The Survival Equation" * 26 avril - Album Star Trek: "The Classic UK Comics, volume 1" * 4 mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #11: "Of Woman Born", accompagné de "I Sing of Arms and Heroes" comics photomontage de John Byrne * 1 juin - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 5" contenant: ** "Dwarf Planet" ** "The Perfect Dream" ** "Ice Journey" ** "The Mimicking Menace" ** "Death of a Star" ** "The Final Truth" * Juillet - Star Trek: "New Visions" #spécial: "The Cage" * Septembre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #spécial: "More of the Serpent Than the Dove" * 14 septembre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #12: "Swarm" * 28 septembre - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #1 contenant: ** "Daylily" * 16 novembre - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #2 contenant: ** "The Menace of the Mechanitrons" ** "Legacy" * 14 décembre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #13: "The Hidden Face" * 20 décembre - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 4" contenant: ** "Mister Chekov" ** "Of Woman Born" ** "Swarm" TNG ; IDW Publishing * 28 septembre - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #1 contenant: ** "Puzzles" KTL ; IDW Publishing * 6 janvier - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy" #2 * 13 janvier - Star Trek (IDW Publishing) #53: "Reunion" #1 * 2 février - "Star Trek, volume 11" contenant: ** "The Tholian Webs" #1 et #2 ** "Deity" #1 et #2 * 3 février - Star Trek #54: "Reunion" #2 * 17 février - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy" #3 * 2 mars - Star Trek #55: "Legacy of Spock" #1 * 16 mars - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy" #4 * 6 avril - Star Trek #56: "Legacy of Spock" #2 * 13 avril - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #1 * 20 avril - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy" #5 * 4 mai - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #2 * 11 mai - Star Trek #57: "Legacy of Spock" #3 * 18 mai - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #3 * 31 mai - Album Star Trek: "New adventures, volume 3" contenant: ** "The Khitomer Conflict" #1 à #4 ** "Parallel Lives"#1 et #2 ** "I, Enterprise!" #1 et #2 ** "Lost Apollo" #1 et #2 * 7 juin - Star Trek #58: "Legacy of Spock" #4 * 7 juin - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #4 * 4 juillet - Album Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" * 5 juillet - Album "Countdown (collections)" * 13 juillet - Star Trek #59: "Connection" #1 * 6 août - Album Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy" * 17 août - Star Trek #60: "Connection" #2 * 19 octobre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #1 * 9 novembre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #2 * 22 novembre - "Star Trek, volume 13" contenant: ** "Legacy of Spock" #1, #2, #3 et #4 ** "Connection" #1 et #2 * 14 décembre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #3 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * 12 janvier - "Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume Two" chez La-La Land Records * 16 février - "Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man" de William Shatner chez Thomas Dunne Books * 5 avril - "Star Trek Mad Libs" de Eric Luper chez Price Stern Sloan * 12 avril - Album "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War", comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 26 avril - "Star Trek: The Classic Episodes" chez Barnes & Noble Collection Editions * 17 mai - "What Would Captain Kirk Do?" de Brandon T. Snider chez Price Stern Sloan * 17 mai - "Starfleet Logbook" de Jake Black chez Price Stern Sloan * 17 mai - "Boarding the Enterprise" de David Gerrold et Robert J. Sawyer chez Smart Pop * 24 mai - "Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator" de Chip Carter chez Running Press * 24 mai - "The Star Trek Calendar (2017)" chez Universe Publishing * 31 mai - "Trekonomics: The Economics of Star Trek" de Manu Saadia chez Pipertext * 7 juin - "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (blu-ray)" * 7 juin - "Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe" de Andrew Fazekas chez National Geographic * 7 juin - "The Star Trek Book" de Paul Ruditis chez DK Publishing * 14 juin - "Star Trek (4K ultra HD film 2009)" * 14 juin - "Star Trek Into Darkness (4K ultra HD)" * 21 juin - "The Best of Star Trek: volume 1 - The Movies" * 28 juin - "The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years" de Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross chez St. Martin's Press * 5 juillet - "The Autobiography of James T. Kirk" de David A. Goodman chez Titan Books * 19 juillet - "Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan" de Dayton Ward chez Insight Editions * 19 juillet - "Redshirt's Little Book of Doom" de Robb Pearlman et Anna-Maria Jung chez Insight Editions * 19 juillet - "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" * 19 juillet - "Star Trek Daily Calendars" * 19 juillet - "Star Trek Engagement Calendars" * 29 juillet - "Star Trek Beyond (musique)" chez Varese Sarabande Records * 2 août - "The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek", de Lance Parkin chez Aurum Press Ltd * 9 août - Star Trek: "Light-Up Shuttlecraft" de Chip Carter chez Running Press * 15 août - "Star Trek 50th Anniversary Official Calendar" chez Danilo * 16 août - "Star Trek Poster Calendars" 2017 chez Universe Publishing * 17 août - Star Trek: "50th Anniversary Cover Celebration" chez IDW Publishing * 30 août - "The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years" de Edward Gross et Mark A. Altman chez Thomas Dunne Books et St. Martin's Press * 3 septembre - "Star Trek: The Human Frontier", 2ème édition, de Michèle Barrett et Duncan Barrett * 6 septembre - "Star Trek 50th Anniversary TV and Movie Collection" * 6 septembre - "Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years" chez Titan Books * 6 septembre - "Fascinating: The Life of Leonard Nimoy" de Richard Michelson * 13 septembre - "Star Trek Beyond Calendar (2017)" * 4 octobre - "Star Trek Beyond (digital)" * 18 octobre - "Star Trek Encyclopedia", 4ème édition, chez becker&mayer! * Octobre - "Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One" chez Eaglemoss Collections * 1 novembre - "Star Trek Beyond (blu-ray)" / "Star Trek Beyond (DVD)" / "Star Trek Beyond (4K ultra HD)" * 1 novembre - "50 Years of Star Trek" (DVD) * 15 novembre - "Star Trek: The Animated Series (blu-ray)" * 15 novembre - "Star Trek Beyond - The Collector's Edition" chez Titan Comics * 29 novembre - "The Best of Star Trek: Volume 2 - Fifty Years of Star Trek" chez Titan Comics * 29 novembre - "Star Trek: 50th Anniversary Collection" (musique) chez La-La Land Records * 6 décembre - "For the Love of Spock" en DVD de Adam Nimoy * 12 décembre - "Star Trek Beyond (musique)" en deluxe edition * 13 décembre - "Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault" * 20 décembre - "The Original Series Adult Coloring Book" chez Dark Horse * 20 décembre - "The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book" chez Dark Horse * 21 décembre - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #1, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics Jeux thumb| * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 14 janvier - Star Trek "Timelines" Éditions francophones thumb| * Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux, ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss * "Star Trek: Paradigme juridique et laboratoire du droit", article universitaire de Fabrice Defferrard * 2 août - "Star Trek (4K ultra HD film 2009)" * 2 août - "Star Trek Into Darkness (4K ultra HD)" * 2 août - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: II: The Wrath of Khan - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: III: The Search for Spock - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: The Voyage Home - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: V: The Final Frontier - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: VI: The Undiscovered Country - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: Generations - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: First Contact - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: Insurrection - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 2 août - "Star Trek: Nemesis - coffret métallique 50 ans" * 4 octobre - "Star Trek: The Original Series - coffret DVD intégrale remasterisé" * 20 octobre - "Star Trek et les fans films, vers un début de réglementation ?", article de Geoffray Brunaux et Fabrice Defferrard * 28 novembre - "Star Trek: The Animated Series (blu-ray)" * 17 décembre - "Star Trek Beyond (blu-ray)" / "Star Trek Beyond (DVD)" / "Star Trek Beyond (4K ultra HD)" ; Editions mare & martin * 3 mars - Réédition de "Le droit selon Star Trek" de Fabrice Defferrard ; Bragelonne * 16 novembre - "Star Trek: 50 ans, 50 artistes" Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez les cosplayers sur le Star Trek French Club * Samedi 23 juillet - - cinéma en plein air au Parc de la Villette au nord de Paris (programme) * Juin - Vania Holodinehttp://forums.startrek-fr.net/index.php fan sur le PSTF a la gentillesse de créer un nouveau logo et une nouvelle police pour Memory Alpha. * Dimanche 13 novembre - 10'000 articles sur Memory Alpha fr Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha texte.png MA-fr 10'000.jpg|10'000 articles en:2016 (production) nl:2016 producties pt:Produções de 2016 Catégorie:Chronologie de production